


By the Book

by ShadowedRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio is a HUGE Tease, Gladnis, M/M, Massage, Romance, Romance Novel Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedRaven/pseuds/ShadowedRaven
Summary: Ignis is sore from working too long, so Gladio decides a massage is in order. Gladio's love of reading comes into play and some new and rather interesting fun ensues.





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This work was originally meant to be part of Stories of Eos. It was requested by Kaisa (markofthemoros). I was told on completing it that it would fare better as a standalone, so I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> She asked for some steamy Gladnis thet involved Gladio's love of reading, so I hope I delivered it well enough!

The gentle whisper of turning pages is the only sound in the quiet room, soon followed by the soft taps of fingers on computer keys. A soft sigh, green eyes closing as fingers pinch the bridge of his nose lightly, trying to avert a headache. Another whisper of a turning page catches the spectacled man’s attention, vivid green eyes glance over his shoulder. Lounging on the plush leather sofa, long, muscled frame stretched out, one leg lightly crossed over the other, tattooed arm flexing as he shifts slightly, is the Prince’s shield, lost in one of his romance novels. Dark brown hair is pulled back in a messy small bun, a few loose locks frame his face, and amber eyes are focused on the words he’s reading, the male is completely relaxed. Ignis hums to himself, a light smile on his lips, watching the shield a moment as he reads. The advisor finally saves all of his documents and closes the laptop, then he stretches his arms up above his head, his back cracking rather loudly, making him wince, which is what makes the shield finally look up. He then sets down his book, amber eyes watching the advisor as he stretches kinks out of his back and shoulders. 

“Want some help with that?” he asks lightly, sitting up some. Green eyes gaze over at the shield, and a smile quirks the advisor’s lips.

“If you’d like to, certainly, I won’t object.” Gladio stands up and stretches, then moves across the room to pull his lover against his chest. He lets his large hands roam slowly down the advisor’s sides, gently tugging at his shirt to free it from his trousers, undoing the buttons, then slowly pushing it off his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Ignis gives himself over to the larger man’s touches, his tired body relaxing into them. Gladio guides the advisor over to the bed, grabbing his book along the way and putting it on the nightstand. He tosses Ignis’ shirt over a chair, then pulls the male close, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss as his hands undo the belt and zip of his trousers, letting them and his boxer briefs fall. Ignis shivers slightly, then moves to lay on the bed, green eyes watching as the shield grabs something from a drawer, then crawls onto the bed. Ignis, curious, plucks the small bottle from his lover’s fingers. Ah. Lavender infused massage oil. A light shudder moves through his body at the thought. Gladio gives some of the best massages he’s ever had. Ignis rolls onto his stomach, setting his glasses on the table by the book, then rests his chin on his arms. Gladio opens the bottle and pours some oil onto his hands, rubbing it over them a moment, then starts to gently run his fingers lightly along the advisor’s spine. 

“Mmmm..” Ignis groans in contentment. Gladio’s just starting, but the fingers moving over his back feel like magic already as they knead into his tense muscles. He turns his head to the side where it rests on his arms as he lays there, spotting the book Gladio was reading, and recognizing the cover image.

“Haven’t you already read that one, darling? At least three times?” He queries, and hears a deep chuckle up above him in response. The fingers move then from his spine to his shoulders, and he can’t help a small sigh as Gladio starts working a knot loose.

“I can’t help it, it’s a favorite.” the shield responds with another chuckle. Gladio glances toward the book as his fingers continue to knead and loosen the knot. 

“You know, that book has some good scenes in it.” He feels the advisor move, and pauses his work as a long, lean arm reaches out, plucking the book from the nightstand. Ignis slips his glasses back on as well, giving a slight sigh as he adjusts his position just enough, a pillow now under his upper chest and arms so he can read through the book while Gladio works. 

“Shall I find one then?” Ignis asks as he flips some pages, green eyes scanning the words. He pauses at a certain paragraph, eyebrows going up slightly. Gladio resumes loosening the knot, the advisor sighing when it finally lets go. He glances at the book, taking note of how far into it Ignis has stopped flipping, and smirks, sure he knows which scene the advisor has just found. Ignis reads a little more, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up a bit, he hadn’t realized this book was a romance between men. He keeps working out the second larger knot, skilled fingers soft but firm as he kneads and rubs, and he can’t help chuckling as when the knot releases, Ignis almost drops the book in his relief. Gladio grins cheekily.

“There’s even a massage scene.” He smirks when it makes Ignis still a moment. Ignis starts flipping on through the pages a bit, looking for this apparent scene Gladio has mentioned. As he searches, Gladio works on undoing the rest of the knots, the advisor’s body relaxing more and more under his hands with each knot that’s released. By the time he releases the last knot, he sees Ignis has stopped flipping pages and is reading again, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Gladio smirks.

“I think you’re enjoying that, Iggy.” he then gets an idea, a smile coming to his lips. The advisor looks at him over his shoulder, one eyebrow cocked.

“Read some of it to me.” Gladio says, and Ignis’ eyes widen as his blush deepens. Gladio chuckles a bit, amber eyes mischievous. He decides not to mention he knows most of the scene by heart, so he plans to have some fun with this. Gladio re-oils his hands while Ignis, still blushing, looks for the right spot to start from. Setting his hands lightly on Ignis’ back, he waits for the advisor to begin. Ignis’ voice is soft at first due to being shy of the situation, but he soon gains some confidence.

_“As Rowan’s oiled fingers trail slowly down over his bare spine, Silvano sighs, muscles fully relaxed now, as he enjoys the massage. The fingers on his skin trail lower, nails scraping ever so slightly as they move across his ass, making him shiver and suck in a sharp breath.”_ Ignis’ words falter slightly and his breath hitches as he realizes that Gladio’s fingers are following the exact same path as he’s reading from the book. Ignis shivers and looks at Gladio over his shoulder, and the shield just smirks. Ignis takes a slightly shaky breath, and continues a bit further.

_“Silvano bites back a gasp as Rowan’s fingers work lower, kneading down firmly, the tips of his thumbs sliding along the sensitive creases just below Silvano’s cheeks before moving further down along his thighs. First along the outer thigh, then the inner, rubbing and kneading, and then back up over his ass again.”_ Ignis nearly groans as once again, Gladio’s fingers move over his skin in the exact same way that he had just read out loud. A groan does escape his lips when they trail back up along those sensitive creases.

“Six..” he buries his face in the book a moment, trying to gather himself. He looks over his shoulder at Gladio again.

“You Astrals-damned tease!” which makes the shield chuckle, smirking. 

“You love it.” he counters, and to that Ignis has no reply, though his cheeks flush some, and he hides in the book again, groaning. Ignis shifts his hips slightly, as he’s grown rather hard already, and tries to focus back on the book again. He licks his lips, starting to read once more.

_“Silvano groans as those fingers move over his hips, kneading, probing, first along the upper edges, and then Rowan runs his thumbs down the slight curve of Silvano’s hips, back to the creases below his cheeks. With a soft sigh, Silvano moves onto his back, and those wicked fingers go on the move again.”_ Ignis pauses here, so he can turn over as well, and resumes reading.

_“Silvano shivers as they go along the hollows of each hip, slowly trailing up the planes of his stomach to circle his navel.”_ Ignis’ breath hitches more sharply as Gladio’s fingers continue their identical path to that of the book, feeling almost like fire on his skin. 

“Astrals, Gladio..” he says softly, moving the book so he can see his lover. Gladio gives a soft chuckle as he crawls up over Ignis, claiming the advisor’s lips in a series of slow and languid kisses. Ignis wraps one of his arms around the shield’s broad back, feeling the taut muscles under his fingers as he presses his body up close, mind fogging some with desire as he responds to the kisses. A soft whine escapes Ignis’ lips as their hard cocks slide together when Gladio shifts, and he almost pouts when the larger man crawls back down to his previous spot by Ignis’ legs. He adds a tad more oil to his hands, waiting for Ignis to continue reading. Heaving a slightly shaking sigh, Ignis picks the book up again, returning to the scene he was reading.

_“Rowan’s fingers soon leave his navel, and Silvano shivers as they trail farther up, moving over the flat expanse of his chest. He sucks in a breath as those fingers dance over his chest, thumbs slowly circling around his nipples, then rubbing over them lightly. A gasp escapes his lips then, back arching slightly in response to the light touches.”_ Ignis nearly drops the book, shuddering some and groaning quietly as Gladio’s fingers once again follow the book’s path, his own body arching as those thumbs rub around and then over his nipples. 

“Six..” Ignis moans, watching his lover with lust darkened green eyes. He’s honestly not sure how much longer he’ll be able to read with Gladio teasing him this way. As he lifts the book again, he feels Gladio’s fingers lightly trail back down to his stomach, and his muscles quiver slightly in response. 

_“Silvano shudders as those wandering fingers are suddenly replaced with Rowan’s mouth. Soft nips and kisses make their way over his stomach, muscles quivering as lips brush next to his navel. Then upward, moving to trail over his chest, lips closing around one nipple, the flat of Rowan’s tongue teasing the small nub. Silvano’s breath hitches and his hands grip the sheets, his hips shifting as that sinful hot mouth moves to the other nipple to repeat the teasing licks. Suddenly the trail moves back downward, and all coherent thought just rushes out of his mind when that mouth envelopes the head of his achingly hard cock.”_ the book slips from Ignis’ fingers, and a loud moan leaves his lips as Gladio’s mouth does just that, tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Green eyes flutter closed as his hands scrabble for grip on the sheets as his hips buck upward, as jolts of pure pleasure race through his body. Gladio peeks up at him, amber eyes mischievous as he pulls back, licking a soft stripe up Ignis’ cock from base to tip, making the advisor shudder. 

“Six, Iggy.. you have no idea how hot that was.” he says with a smirk, wiping any remaining oil from his hands onto a towel, before dipping back down and taking Ignis’ cock into his mouth again, teasing him with his tongue then sucking lightly around him. Ignis lifts his head slightly to look at Gladio, groaning as his hips thrust up again, though Gladio’s hand resting on one keeps it from being too hard. 

“Gods, more..” he groans, gripping the sheets tightly, biting at his lower lip. He hears the soft snap of a bottle being opened, and his eyes nearly roll back when a cool finger is suddenly circling and rubbing around his entrance. Gladio looks up at Ignis again, his own cock twitching and throbbing at the way his lover arches up off the bed as he starts to slowly tease the tip of a finger inside, gasps and moans leaving Ignis’ lips. Ignis bites his lower lip, his legs falling open more as his hips rock a bit with the finger teasing its way inside. He groans when as the finger is fully in, Gladio intensifies his sucking a bit, which makes his hips buck up some against Gladio’s hand. Ignis bites his lip a tad harder as those dark amber eyes gaze up at him again while Gladio continues with shamelessly sucking Ignis’ dick. The shield suddenly switches to humming, and Ignis moans loudly again as his body arches up, need coursing through his veins like wildfire. 

“G-Gladio, please..” he groans, shifting some beneath the larger man. Gladio looks up at him again, eyes full of lust and want, as his finger begins to thrust within the advisor, soon joined by a second he’s teased in. He pulls back from Ignis’ cock, tongue barely teasing the tip, when he suddenly crooks his fingers and presses them in just the right spot, making Ignis cry out and buck harder, his head falling back. Anything Ignis may have been thinking to say is wiped away when Gladio’s mouth once again envelopes his cock, sucking lightly, then harder as the shield’s fingers continue thrusting into him, hitting home almost every time. Gladio peeks up at Ignis, and switches from sucking to humming, his lover’s moans going straight to his own dick. His eyes remain steadily on Ignis, watching as he takes his lover apart with his ministrations, fingers thrusting just right as his mouth works at the advisor’s cock, bringing him closer and closer.

“G-Gladio..!” Ignis moans, warning in his tone, his hips are rocking almost steadily against the hand that holds them down, pants and moans spilling from his lips. Gladio pushes his fingers just right, giving a slow, hard suck, then humming as Ignis writhes beneath him. The advisor’s hips jerk spasmodically, his back arching, as he spills liquid heat into Gladio’s throat. The shield swallows everything, thrusting his fingers once or twice more as he gives a final suck to draw it out, and he pulls back with a smirk on his lips, Astrals he loves taking Ignis apart like this. 

“Astrals you’re hot Iggy..” He says, withdrawing his fingers slowly, which makes Ignis shiver. Gladio sits back on his heels a moment, loving the sight of Ignis looking thoroughly blissed out. When he’s regained breath enough, Ignis sits up, pulling Gladio into a heated kiss. Tattooed arms wrap snug around Ignis as Gladio returns the kiss, hands moving to slide down the advisor’s sides. Gladio lightly nips the side of Ignis’ neck, then smiles.

“Shall I show you how that scene ends?” he smirks again. Ignis lets Gladio lay him back on the bed, as a smirk comes to his own lips.

“You have me intrigued.” he says, hands moving to splay against the shield’s chest, thumbs flicking both nipples lightly, making the larger man shiver. Gladio ducks down, closing his mouth around a nipple as he opens the lube bottle he’d grabbed from the bed with one hand, the soft snap of the lid sounding lightly. Ignis arches a little, biting at his lip as he watches his lover. Gladio sets the bottle down a moment, snatching a foil packet from the night table and tearing it open, only for Ignis to take the condom from him, a bit of a smile on his lips as he moves his other down hand to Gladio’s still hard cock, his fingertips lightly brushing along its length from base to tip. Gladio groans softly, his body shuddering at the touch.

“Mm.. Gods Iggy.” He moans softly, watching as the advisor slowly rolls the condom down over his cock with deft fingers, green eyes alight with desire. Gladio moves over Ignis, one hand grasping one of his hips, and kissing him long and slow, positioning himself. Ignis lifts one lean leg, and hooks one ankle around a very well muscled thigh as he returns the kiss, urging Gladio on. He moans against Ignis’ lips as he pushes forward, tight heat enveloping his cock. Ignis moans as well, body arching up against the shield’s, hips moving with him. Once fully in, Gladio pauses, hands roaming slowly over Ignis’ chest, then his sides, fingers caressing every inch of his smooth, pale skin. He starts to move then, pulling back and thrusting in, setting a slow, sensual rhythm, a hand once again coming to rest on one of Ignis’ hips as he moves. Ignis groans softly, moving his hips along with his lover’s, his leg still hooked around Gladio’s thigh. Gladio leans down to kiss him again, slow and sensual just like their movements, bodies arching and melding together almost like a dance. 

“Beautiful..” he murmurs, lips trailing over the skin of Ignis’ neck, lightly nipping and sucking at the soft yet firm flesh, leaving little marks as he goes. He slips one tattooed arm around Ignis, settling it underneath his upper back, his other arm bracing on the bed next to him, and he starts slowly increasing the movements of his hips, the speed of his thrusts. Ignis gasps at the slight position shift, wrapping both arms around Gladio as both their bodies arch, his up into Gladio’s. Ignis lets his head fall back as the shield’s teeth lightly scrape down over the juncture of his neck and shoulder, drawing more shudders from him.

“Astrals..” he moans, biting his lip. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any more intense in the moment than it already has, a warm hand wraps around his cock between them, thumbing the tip and stroking, and the long, loud moan it pulls out of him just urges Gladio on. Ignis would probably blush if he wasn’t so.. occupied, it was so much louder than the sounds he usually makes. Gladio lets out a louder moan as well, their movements once more changing, becoming quicker, almost erratic, moans, pants and some soft grunts fill the room as both lovers become more and more lost in each other. Ignis tightens his leg around Gladio’s thigh, rocking his hips up against him, their movements becoming more erratic as the heat builds between them, that edge rushing closer and closer. Fingers dig into muscled flesh as their bodies move, lips and teeth and tongues collide in wet, messy and heated kisses, moans and pants escaping more frequently. Gladio continues stroking Ignis as the movement of their bodies becomes more frantic, arching together almost in tandem. 

“Fucking six..” he moans, feeling oh so close, and then Ignis rocks his hips up hard, the angle just right, a long, low moan spilling from the advisor’s lips as heat suddenly bursts between them, and that’s it for Gladio. He can’t help a loud moan as the clenching around him caused by Ignis’ release sends him over as well, his hips jerking and thrusting spasmodically. Laying Ignis back, both of them panting, Gladio gently pulls out, his body is still trembling with aftershocks as he nuzzles Ignis’ neck, both of them slowly coming down from the high.

“That was.. remarkably enjoyable.” Ignis says when he has breath back enough to speak. He moves just enough to clean them both up with some tissues, then curls comfortably into Gladio’s chest, toying a bit with the necklace the shield always wears. Gladio lifts his chin to kiss him softly, then gives a bit of a lopsided grin.

“Something to do again..?” he asks, and can’t help grinning at the smirk that comes to the advisor’s lips at his words.

“Oh most definitely.” Is all Ignis replies, taking one more glance at the novel where it had fallen, before laying his head back down on Gladio’s chest and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, my first Gladnis. Hope it's steamy enough lol. And also I need to give a HUGE thanks to Eratoschild for helping me perfect the finished product, thank you so much!!


End file.
